pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rah Gashapon
Hello there! This is my talk page. You may talk to me this way. Whether it be a problem amongst the wiki, or you want to say hello. (Or earn the badge) Please remember to put a signature at the end of your message (~~~~) so I know who wrote the message, and I can respond. 'FAQ:' *I am not currently accepting any admin requests might consider your admin request if I think you deserve to become a staff member. *The reason the Customise Badges button isn't working for you is because only admins can use it. *Ask another admin for custom signatures. I suck at them. *The page was locked because it was vandalised, not because it hates you. Tell me if it's locked and I'll unlock it for you. *If I didn't respond to your message, it's because I couldn't think of a response for it. Sorry. *My messages often don't sense because I tend to remove Read my untidy Archives: *August 2010~April 2011. *April 2011~July 2011. *July 2011~March 2012. *March 2012~May 2012. *May 2012~October 2012 ---- ''My first message'' Welcome, Rah Gashapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 Re Actually, if I didn't find any page to edit, I edit my userpage so I don't lose my days. Thank you anyway and Congratulations for your 4,989 edits! --Star imagination (talk) 12:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rah Gashapon please don't delete my talk pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee!!!!!!!!!! A Big Congratz That's about 3000 edits in a year, if I'm not mistaken. I think you had about 2100 when I joined. I would throw some confetti at you, but I don't feel like adding a picture at the moment. 16:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Promotion Thing http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ANblonkenfeld%2FTime_To_Play_Across_Wikia Feel like doing this? We should do a community discussion if you do. 16:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the wiki thing was just one of those things that I saw and thought "Meh, why not." I wonder what's up with your badges... 07:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Who would've thought a computer would lose count of something? :P I'd like to get my points to 3,000 sometime soon. Not too far away. Oh, would you be up for us two playing MineZ or something at some point? Just an idea. 09:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rah! I was wondering wether or not to create a page about Ka-ching so, I was going to get your input on it. Could you also possibly help out with pictures. ThanksThe Mighty Bearidan (talk) 22:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rah. You once again go above and beyond what I expected.The Mighty Bearidan (talk) 13:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) So You Are I'm going to make you a badge. 07:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) 2 pages that have the same thing The Team Totem page has all the team titles, while the Patapon 3 titles page has all the team titles. Should the Patapon 3 titles page be deleted or should the Team Totem section on titles be removed? 97Aadil (talk) 14:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Some things never change Hey Rah, i discovered that Set Skills page has missing links. I would have done it myself, but its locked. Just wanted to inform. TMaakkonen (talk) 08:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Why is that "stupid" text on the top of the chat?~Rasengan553 Developer mistake? just checking the Patapon 3 tips when I noticed this: Is this actually on one of the versions of the game? Because on my version (EU) it says Balrog the Hungry Demon not the Hungry Djinn. Patapon 3 infection cure guide Hey Rah, It is ok if I made a cure guide in spanish for the spanish patapedia? I'm gonna use diferent info but I want to know if the autor doesn't get mad if I do that. -Blake 07:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Rah Gashapon! Thanks. :P And, can you serve me up some Divine Stew? Kimen (talk) 04:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Kimen A Thank you from thank you Thanks. You were just fashionably late almost 2 weeks :p. Also it seems that 365 day- Badge is quite odd looking. Is it worth more than regular Gold badges? TMaakkonen (talk) 14:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC)